


Just a little Cough, right?

by Jack_writes_Fics



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Help, How Do I Tag, Light Angst, M/M, Sick Character, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:07:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25475125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jack_writes_Fics/pseuds/Jack_writes_Fics
Summary: Mycroft is away on an buisness trip and Gregs "little cough" starts to get worse.
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade
Comments: 4
Kudos: 109
Collections: JustMystradeThoughts Plot Bunny Adoptions





	Just a little Cough, right?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Paia_Loves_Pie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paia_Loves_Pie/gifts).



Greg Lestrade was quite the tough guy. He was a Policeman after all. 

It was winter in London when it started. He thought it was just a normal cough and that he will just get over it and do his work. Slowly but surely, the cough got worse.

He still thought nothing of it, after all, he was on this big case, finding a disgusting serial rapist before he strikes again, and couldn't just leave for a little cough. 

He didn't tell Mycroft, because he would just flip out and keep him in the house. Besides, he went on a business trip a few days ago so he couldn't even deduce it.

One day later, and his whole body started hurting and his head felt like someone was pounding against it with a hammer. But he couldn't just stop now. He was too close to the arrest of this guy, so he just fought through it.

He barely slept anymore since he was so focused on the case.

Even his colleagues started to get worried now, asking him if he's not feeling well and if he could even drive. As if he's a sick old man!

Then he could finally make the arrest. He stormed the warehouse with his colleagues and ran through the cold winter air chasing the rapist.

The guy ran really fast, but then he fell as he slithered on ice and broke his leg in the process. 

One late night at the office doing paperwork he started to have a terrible headache. It was far worse than the headache he developed 2 days ago. He felt tired, and everything just hurt. 

After 2 hours with all the pain and little to no work done he decided he maybe should get home.

But how? His head hurt so bad and his vision was blurry, and there was no way he could drive like that without crashing into another car and dying.

Call Mycrofts- no, their driver? But Mycroft would then find out and surely come back and his business trip was quite important and he is probably in a meeting right now…

He slowly stood up and then immediately sat down again. Everything was turning and then suddenly he felt something different than the usual soreness in his throat. And then he barfed in his trash can.

"Sally!? Are you still here? I think i- ARGH" he vomited in his trash can again. He was lucky, since Sally thankfully hasn't already gone home and came rushing in his office.

"Boss, are you alright?" As soon as she saw him she rushed to his side and helped him sit up and put the trash can in his lap. She then put her hand on his forehead to feel his temperature.

"Boss! You have a terrible fever. You need to go home!" She said sounding worried.

"But how? I can't dri- BLÄRGH!" He vomited again, feeling really terrible. He really should have called Mycroft and ask him what to do. He should have stayed home and watch tv.

"Well, your boyfriend has a driver, right? Can you call him?" Sally asked feeling actually quite sorry for her boss. She saw how his condition worsened every day but he just wouldn't stop working.

He glanced at his clock reading 0:48.

"Yes, but after midnight the driver only comes in an emergency, which basically means only when Mycroft threatens to fire him. But you could call his P.A. Maybe she could drive me. I saved her as "Anthea" on my phone."

Sally grabbed the phone of his table and quickly scrolled through his contacts and called Anthea. 

"Hello, no I'm not Gregory, he's my boss. Yes, i know which time we have. Boss is not feeling well and has vomited and now can't drive home from the office. He asked me to call you cause you could drive him home. Yes, thank you. Bye."

She put his phone back on his table. And turned to him again. "She said she's here in about 20 minutes. I'm gonna go fetch you an ice pack for the fever."

"Thanks..." he said with a sore throat.

He leaned back against his ergonomic office/gaming chair. Mycroft bought it for him after he once complained about back pain and said; "No wonder you have back pain. When you keep working in this chair you will be paralyzed in a few years. I will immediately buy you an ergonomic chair. Let's go, we're driving to Ikea." And then he did. 

He loved Mycroft so much. He was always so caring and just lovable. He was glad that Sherlock also started to realise that his brother doesn't deserve his terrible treatment.

Sally quickly came back with his ice pack wrapped in a towel. She quietly put it onto his forehead.

"Can I do something else for you? Should I turn off the lights? Maybe that helps."

"No no… it's fine."

They quietly sat there for a few minutes. Then Anthea came into the office looking quite tired. Instead of her usual, quite formal attire, she wore a hoodie which was at least 5 numbers too big and leggings. 

"Hey, Greg. Heard you're not feeling well. Can you give me a list of symptoms? Mycroft's gonna kill me if I don't at least try to determine what you're suffering from." She gave him a pitying look.

"Well, um… Coughing, Fever, my throat is sore, I have a headache, I vomited and felt the last few nights like I'm going to vomit but didn't." He explained.

"You clearly caught the flu. I'm gonna drive you home, Mycroft will be there in about 2 hours. He's coming via helicopter. Hey, um… coworker of Greg?" She looked at Sally.

"Call me Sally." she replied and asked; "what should I do?"

"Sally, help me lift him up and support his shoulder. Take the right side." So they both supported each shoulder and carefully dragged him out of his office to the parking lot and to Anthea's SUV. Greg laid down in the backseat and Anthea drove off while the DI drifted into sleep.

  
  


8 hours later Greg started to wake up. He felt a warm, gentle hand in his, a thumb slowly and carefully stroking over the back of his hand.

"That morning, as Rusty slept off his night's wanderings, the mouse dream came again, even more vivid than before. Free of his collar, beneath the moon, he stalked the timid creature." He looked at Gregory and smiled. "Oh, good morning my dear Gregory. I hope you slept well, considering the circumstances you fell asleep to. I hope you didn't mind me reading to you, it's your favourite book." 

Mycroft sat on a chair next to their bed reading a book with a cat on the cover and 'Warriors; into the wild' in big letters written on it.

"I guess I feel okayish-" 

"Which isn't a word, but I let it slide because you are sick."

Greg sighed, Mycroft can be quite a handfull. "I thought you think the Warriors series is dumb?" He asked and looked at his Boyfriend with a little smile on his face.

"Well, I have to say, while I don't really read children's books, it's surprisingly well written. For a children's book. Also you really love this series, so I decided to read it to you." He gave Gregory a small kiss on the forehead.

“Can you get up my dear? or are you feeling too weak?” Mycroft asked with a worried expression on his face. 

“No, I don’t think so,” Greg replied and then asked; "Myc? Can you come cuddle and keep reading to me?" Greg gave him his best puppy face.

"How could I say no this face?" Mycroft stood up, walked around the bed and laid down next to Gregory who immediately cuddled into his side.

"Next year you're getting the flu vaccination. And if you ever get sick again, call me immediately. " Mycroft said in a stern voice and gave him another kiss on the cheek. 

Greg sighed and cuddled onto Mycroft chest. "I didn't want to interrupt your important meetings."

Mycroft carefully stroked over his boyfriends hair. "You're far more important than these boring meetings. They need to learn how to run their own country without my constant help." 

Greg smiled at him. "Can you read to me now Myc?"

Mycroft smiled at him and replied; "of course."

He reached over Greg to grab the book from the nightstand and opened it where he left off. Mycroft read to his boyfriend till they both fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all liked the fic. I'm probably gonna go to sleep now. >^••^<
> 
> (PS: Always very appreciative for comments, bookmarks and kudos!<3)


End file.
